


Studying The Enemy

by Jaseish (curseofbunny)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, nsfw weekend, pillow princess, this is long and rambling but take it bc it's also short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: prompt used: pillow princess ;)





	Studying The Enemy

"Aren't you going to do anything here?" Comes a voice, tinted with annoyance, amusement, the epitome of a raise eyebrow.

"Why should I?" Comes the reply, arms crossed behind his head.

Iris was settled between her lover’s thighs, eyebrows indeed raised and one hand loosely around his cock, the other resting over the hollows by his hipbone.

"How lazy." She rolled her eyes and moved her hand lazily, once, eliciting a slow exhale from him.

"What, don't want to study your enemy?" He moved a hand to cup her head, lacing his still-gloved fingers through her hair. "Don't want to know exactly how to ruin me?"

"I already know how." She licks a strip up the vein on the underside of his cock before pressing a butterfly kiss to his tip, then moving up just enough to kiss his stomach, eyes open and pouting at him.

"H-hah." He laughs once, shakily, and she knows he's already a bit wrecked. Couldn't stand until she pulled him up, until she said he could.

"What, am I wrong?" She bats her eyelashes and sucks on his tip, hollowing her cheeks and making a loud noise to accentuate her point.

His back arches.

She rolls her eyes good naturedly.

How was Mephisto the pillow princess out of the two of them?

She continued then, her hand ghosting down to delve into the soft heat of his pussy. It had been odd to her at first, but the both of them were aliens, and it did explain the panicked and confused expressions she'd been met with in the past by human partners. When he'd come face to face with her autumn flower she'd expected the commonplace grimace, and instead had been met with his devilish smirk before he leaned in to give her a barrage of kisses that had her back arching, a high-pitched keen escaping her throat.

And oh, was she giving as good as she got. Iris had his breath catching and his hand tightening in her hair, two fingers moving expertly in familiar territory, her lips sucking and her tongue flicking forward to make him jump.

It wasn't that he was unused to her touch, just that he wasn't used to being the one who got to lay back, the one who got to relax. But they'd fought hard that day, and the angry purple bruise on his side made her want to pamper him, shower him with kisses and make him shake and cry as he came.

Admittedly, it was selfish. She was a bit jealous of the fact that she couldn't pronounce her feelings, not to anyone. Nathaniel wouldn't understand where his best friend had gone wrong, Auriana and Talia would be disapproving, and even Mephisto would probably reject her if she admitted to wanting more than casual meetups.

Probably.

But, ignoring everything she couldn't say, Iris used her free hand to stroke the soft skin of his shaft, her lips to press soft kisses and her tongue for kitten licks, and her other hand to build a steady rhythm.

Mephisto's body was simultaneously familiar and foreign. The long lines of his hips and his muscled arms, the dips in his stomach and the high cheekbones. He was undeniably pretty, sharp enough to cut glass, and dangerous.

But at the same time, there was a slight pouch of skin at the bottom of his stomach, the slightest softness to his features. His teeth were wicked but they were not menacing, and when he playfully snaps them at her she doesn't flinch.

Now he isn’t snapping his teeth, though, just melting into her touch and trying to hide his sighs, hide his flushed cheeks. She swallows around him, twitches her fingers in just the right way, and he shakes with the effort.

She pulls back to press yet another kiss to the tip.

He moans.

“Princess.” She teases him, scrunching up her nose and loosely sliding her hand over his cock. He goes to protest but all that he manages is a breathy sound and a slight frown.


End file.
